Conduct toxicology studies in accordance with the complete protocol guidelines developed for each agent by the NCI Project Officer. Since it would be inappropriate to set rigid guidelines that would be adequate for each drug, the guidelines will be supplemented to take into account in- vitro cytotoxicity data, biochemical information and schedule dependency data.